


Kiss with a Fist

by yuyumir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, texan keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyumir/pseuds/yuyumir
Summary: blow jobs in space (texas)





	

The corridors of the Castleship were oddly calming in the dead of night. Lance often found himself wandering the ship when he was too restless to sleep. The bluish lights soothed him as they guided him around his new home and back to his room when he was ready to rest.   
The cabins were his favorite. It was always comforting to remember how he wasn’t alone out here, how his fellow paladins were there with him. Or maybe he was drawn to them because of the singing. The low almost whispered twang of Keith’s voice lingered in the halls long after everyone else was asleep. When Lance was feeling particularly homesick he would sneak over to Keith’s door and quietly listen to the absentminded singing. It calmed his feeling of longing if only for the night.

He wasn’t really sure where the idea came from, but suddenly he’d become convinced that Keith needed a guitar. Perhaps he just missed Earth music so much and he knew Keith would provide it? Lance had often noticed Keith forming chords midair while humming some old country tune. It was more likely because Lance knew it would make Keith happy and making Keith happy was something Lance longed for. Though he’d never admit it.  
Convincing Hunk to help him was surprisingly easy. Although Lance didn’t appreciate the constant “aw, Lance!”s every time he brought it up. Lance knew Hunk was more perceptive than he let on. Hunk was his oldest friend on the ship and as such had witnessed Lance’s failed dating attempts one too many times. Even so, he was always supportive. Besides, Lance wasn’t being his usual obnoxious self, he was actually being considerate and genuine. Hunk couldn’t let Lance fuck this one up.  
Lance didn’t know how many trips he and Hunk made for the stupid guitar. It seemed like every other day they needed a new part. He was almost convinced Pidge was stealing from them. The whole ship was very curious about his new project. Well, everyone except Keith who always seemed oblivious to anything Lance ever did. Not that it mattered, Lance wouldn’t tell anyone anyways. Shiro was just happy that Lance was finally getting some sleep.

\-----

The finished guitar was, well, ratchet. But it had all six strings and all of the frets! Most of the frets? Lance wasn’t entirely sure. Nonetheless, it was done! Hunk had helped him wrap it up really nicely and had even convinced him that Allura wouldn’t miss her old dress. With the underlying fear of Allura’s wrath pushed to the side Lance was almost ready to confess.   
He confidently strode down the cabin lodgings making finger guns at imaginary fangirls. He promptly stopped that after realizing how ridiculous he looked. Actually this whole thing was pretty ridiculous. Would Keith really like him after getting a shitty homemade guitar? Lance looked down at the carefully wrapped trash pile he was about to present to his crush. This was stupid. He was stupid. Flustered, Lance placed the gift down in front of Keith’s door and rushed back down the hallway not daring to look back and check if Keith had seen him.

\-----

Keith returned from his nightly run to find a pastel colored lump in front of his door. Amused and curious, he brought the package inside his cabin and promptly tore the priceless Altean fabric to shreds. It was a… guitar? Honestly, it was a very misshapen attempt at a string instrument but oh my god it was still a guitar! And it was for him? Keith couldn’t believe someone would go to the trouble of making him something so precious.

Keith took the guitar with him everywhere he went. Although very unattractive, the instrument actually produced a unique and comforting sound. He strummed on it between sparing breaks, after meals, while wandering around the halls. His crewmates seemed to love listening to his butchered country songs. Allura would hum Altean tunes for him to mimic and Shiro would often sing along with them.  
Still he couldn’t let the gift go unnoticed. Who would’ve bothered to go to all that trouble for him? He couldn’t imagine anyone going to such great lengths at all, never mind for him of all people. It had to be Shiro. Right? He was always so supportive and caring of his paladins. Keith knew that didn’t really make much sense but if not Shiro then who? Lance? Yeah, right. Keith could never really tell why but Lance was always so distant with him. No not distant, hostile? Even if it would mean more than anything to receive something from him, he knew Lance would never do that. Getting his hopes up over nothing wasn’t worth it.

While casually strumming on the couch, Keith noticed Lance wandering around the room. “Can I help you, Lance?” he asked not meaning for it to come out as hostile as it had.  
“Just enjoying the view,” Lance retorted sarcastically. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, “Is that thing ever not attached to you?”  
Keith knew he’d technically started this but honestly did Lance have to be such an ass all the time? “It means a lot to me so, no,” Keith said.  
Lance looked surprised but he quickly resumed composure and scoffed, “Where’d you even get it anyways?”  
Keith opened his mouth to answer but, well, he didn’t actually know. He couldn’t just say Shiro got it for him. First of all he didn’t know if that was true and even if it was he couldn’t imply favoritism on Shiro’s part. “I, uh, found it,” he mumbled.  
“Excuse me?” Lance seemed angry.  
Keith tilted his head, confused at the sudden shift in the mood. “Yeah, what of it?” he replied, trying to remain stoic.  
“Are you shitting me Keith?” Lance sneered, “Are you seriously going to say you fucking found it?”  
“What the fuck does it matter to you, Lance?” Honestly what did it matter? Lance never came over to listen to him play the thing. Actually this was probably the first time the two had even talked about it. Keith couldn’t understand why Lance was overreacting about Shiro’s gift. It’s not like it meant anything. Lance was probably getting one soon if Shiro had anything to do with it.  
“You’re a lot of despicable things, Keith, but I didn’t really take you for a liar,” Lance was visibly angry now. Keith had no idea what he’d even done!  
Keith got up and faced Lance, “I don’t even understand why this is any of your business? You don’t even give a shit about me, you never have.”  
“Fuck you, Keith!” Lance’s voice cracked and he stormed out. Keith stared at the vacant spot where he had been standing. He could feel his anger boiling up inside him. What the fuck was Lance’s problem?! Why did he give a fuck what he did?! Why did Lance always have to come in and fuck up his mood? Keith fell back into the couch. He eyed the guitar and debated playing it again but the mood was off. He took a nap instead.

\-----

Lance glared at his cabin door. The thing slides. How the hell was he supposed to slam it shut? He squinted at it willing it to slide shut forcibly but unlike his lion the ship didn’t listen to him. Honestly he doubted his lion would let him slam any parts of her shut. He slumped onto his bed, defeated.  
Keith’s stupid mullet head swam into view. He sat on the couch arms crossed, lying right to Lance’s face. Lance didn’t really know what he expected. What, would Keith just know that he was the one who gave the guitar to him? How would he? It’s not like Lance ever actually admitted to it. Even if he had it’s not like Keith would’ve believed him.  
Just thinking about Keith made him so infuriated! He knew it was his fault, he knew that Keith wasn’t trying to piss him off. Keith probably thought Shiro got the guitar for him, and why wouldn’t he? They were closer than Lance could ever dream to be with Keith. It’s like every time the two of them tried to make conversation they would start yelling at each other. Or maybe Lance would start yelling to keep from saying something that would let on his real feelings.   
Ugh, why did thinking about Keith always lead to thinking about his own mistakes? Why wasn’t anything ever just Keith’s fault? Lance stuffed his face into his pillow. Keith came back into view, still on the couch, still sporting his mullet. Except this time he hadn’t noticed Lance yet and he was laying on the couch strumming Lance’s guitar. Keith put down the instrument and stretched out his limbs letting out a soft moan. A tiny sliver of skin peeked out from under his shirt and-shit! Lance was doing it! Every time he thought about Keith his mind would wander and then suddenly Keith’s naked and on top of him and shit, shit, shit it was happening again!   
But Keith was just so cute. Lance thought about Keith’s clavicle, about how the bone protruded every time he leaned over. He thought about how when Keith got aggravated during spars his breathing became ragged and strained. There wasn’t really any point in stopping himself now. Lance slid off his pants and began softly massaging his dick. He spat into his palm and began moving his hand up its length working slowly at first and then building up to a faster stride. He thought about a shirtless Keith covered in sweat and blood from a sudden nose bleed. Keith fresh out of the shower with just a towel hanging loosely on his hips. He imagined carefully pushing Keith’s wet hair out of his face and kissing his soft wet skin. Keith’s skin would be cold and Lance would push himself onto it. The heat from his body would make Keith sigh as he would try to cover himself in the warmth.   
Lance would push him up against the wall, pulling Keith’s legs up so that they wrapped around his hips. The towel would slip off leaving Keith completely exposed. He would blush as Lance took in the entirety of Keith’s body. Keith would say something dainty and Lance would laugh. He would kiss Keith full force and Keith would grab onto his hair.   
“Fuck you, Keith,” Lance whispered in between soft groans. He stroked his dick vigorously, the thought of Keith always got him so fucking hard. He pictured Keith bouncing up and down on his cock. He tried to imagine the moans Keith would make. Was he a screamer? Or maybe he’d try to stifle them some how? He imagined Keith glistening with sweat, his silky black hair pushed out of his face.   
Lance arched his back, he reached with his free hand to grip the edge of the mattress. He could feel the warmth building up in his body. Keith smiled at him. He was touching himself now moaning loudly with every breath. Lance imagined cum shooting out from Keith’s cock, he imagined it spluttering out onto Keith’s abdomen. Lance braced himself and came into his palm, he breathed out, “I fu-ucking hate you, Ke-eith.”   
Feeling a weird concoction of accomplished and defeated, Lance wiped his hand and shuffled back into his pants. He grabbed his shower items and sulked his way over to the showers before anyone saw him. On his way back mostly out of habit he stopped by Keith’s door. He couldn’t tell what but something seemed off. It wasn’t until he had settled into bed that he realized what it was. Keith had stopped singing.

\-----

Lance was avoiding him. Not that Keith expected anything different. He sat at the opposite end of the table during breakfast, wouldn’t make any eye contact during Allura’s briefing, and didn’t pair with him for training. They always butted heads but it wasn’t like this before. He was trying so hard to figure out what he’d done wrong.  
Keith caught Hunk clearing the table after lunch and flagged him over. Hunk smiled and set the plates down, “Hi Keith, what’s up?”  
“Um well,” Keith started. He scratched at the back of his neck (mullet), “Is Lance, uh, ok?”  
Hunk raised an eyebrow, “Hm, I don’t know why he wouldn’t be. Did something happen between you two?”  
“No? Or, I guess? Sort of,” Keith fumbled to put his words together.  
Hunk smiled like he knew something Keith didn’t, “It’s the guitar isn’t it?”  
Keith’s eyes widened, “Yeah, actually, it is. How’d you know?”  
Hunk patted Keith’s shoulder, leaving a bit of green sludge on his jacket. Keith ignored it as best he could. “He’s been working on that thing for a while now,” Hunk explained, resuming his cleaning duties, “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s a little pissy you’re not fawning over his work. You know how he gets.”  
“Wait what,” Keith said, “Lance made that for me?” Oh my god he was such a fucking ass.  
“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Hunk seemed worried now, like he spilled some big secret (which he kind of did), “I thought Lance gave it to you?”  
“He left it at my door without a note. I didn’t know who got it for me... I thought it was Shiro,” Keith replied.  
“You didn’t tell him that did you?” Hunk asked.  
“No!” Keith defended, “But I was kind of an ass to him about it, I-I need to go apologize.” Keith trailed off and started to back out of the room. “Thanks, Hunk.”  
“Anytime, bro.”

Keith found Lance sitting against one of the large windows along one of the various decks of the Castleship. It took quite a bit of searching to get to this point and he wasn’t entirely sure he could find his way back on the very probable chance that Lance left him here. Had the ship been docked the windows could’ve been opened to serve as a balcony. Keith remembered finding a balcony like this one when they were grounded. Now the windows served as was a constant reminder of how far away they were from home. The dark sky was riddled with stars, not a planet in sight.  
“Can I join you?” Keith asked, lingering behind Lance.  
Lance, startled, twisted his head to see who it was. He wasn’t really sure who he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t Keith. Lance’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back towards the window, using the edge of his sleeve to wipe away the stray tears.  
Unsure of what to do, Keith asked, “Lance, are you ok?”  
“What do you even want, Keith?” Lance groaned still facing the window. Keith watched Lance in the reflection. He wasn’t meeting Keith’s eyes.  
Despite the tension, Keith took a seat behind Lance. He found it oddly comforting to confess to the back of Lance’s head. “I just- I don’t really get you…?”  
“Is this your attempt at making me feel better?”  
“No! I mean, shut up. Please let me finish,” Keith continued, ignoring the audible huff from Lance, “I just never thought that you would get something for me, much less make a guitar? I didn’t mean to lie to you but I didn’t know what to say. You and I just never got along?”  
Lance cut in, “Do you ever think that’s because you don’t want to get along?”  
“What?! No! Why would I-”  
“I don’t know Keith it’s just sometimes it seems like you never see the good in me? Where did you think the guitar came from? Pidge? Shiro?” Lance moved his head slightly and met Keith’s eyes. He was dead on. Keith, caught by surprise, blushed and looked away avoiding Lance’s gaze. “Tch, that’s what I thought.”  
“It’s not like that!” Keith said. He couldn’t help the desperation in his voice. He wanted Lance to believe him but he didn’t know how to word it, “I just, I see the good in everything you do.”  
Lance turned to face Keith. He honestly couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He couldn’t help the annoyance in his voice, “What exactly is any of that supposed to mean?”  
Looking directly into Lance’s deep blue eyes was really not an option at this point. Keith blushed and looked down, “I’m-I-I just really, um, like you...” the rest of his words flew out, “I’ve always sort of liked you? But I didn’t think you would ever feel anything like that for me. And I’m… I’m sorry I just thought that it had to be someone else? Because you’re too good for me? I didn’t want to get my hopes up over nothing…”  
Lance stared back at Keith, dumbfounded by what had just gone down. Had Keith just confessed? To him? He felt the blood rush to his ears and flood his cheeks. He did a little prayer of thanks that his skin hid most of the red.  
“Lance?” Keith asked and slowly looked up. It wasn’t until they met eyes that Lance realized how long he’d been silent.  
“Ah, yeah,” Lance cleared his throat which was suddenly very dry, “Keith...” Lance admired Keith’s blushing face. He couldn’t remember ever seeing him this flustered. It was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen. He smiled sheepishly and half whispered, “I, um, I like you t-too.” Lance couldn’t believe what had just happened. He kept his eyes trained on Keith afraid that if he looked away it would all be gone.  
Keith moved his hand off his lap and it brushed against Lance’s. Neither of them pulled away. Keith mumbled, “Well I knew that. Hunk practically told me.” Hunk? Lance should’ve known. He made a mental note to punch Hunk later.   
They sat in silence for a bit, their fingers brushing against each other. Finally, Keith cleared his throat, “I really do love the guitar, I play it every day.” Obviously. He carried the thing around everywhere he went. Lance was clearly aware of this fact so why was he reiterating it? Hearing Lance’s confession had jumbled his thoughts. He never thought this could happen.  
“I’m so happy,” Lance replied, “I really like your singing.” He looked up just in time to catch Keith’s tiny smile.  
“I could play you something sometime?” Keith offered. He was still looking down, focused intently on making swirls next to Lance’s palm. He had always been playing for Lance. Every night he wished Lance had been there with him laying on the floor in his cabin. He hadn’t realized he’d only been a few feet away the whole time.  
Lance smiled, “I would love that.” He stood up slowly, holding out his hand for Keith, “I don’t really have much going on now.”  
Keith was impressed with Lance’s composure. Fake or not, he was somehow flirting only moments after gushing his feelings to his crush? Keith was far less lucky. He took Lance’s hand and steadied himself. “You’re going to have to lead the way back because I have no idea where we are.”  
Lance laced his fingers with Keith’s, “Not a problem,” he grinned. The walk back Keith continuously apologized and Lance had to keep reassuring him. At one point Lance told him to just shut up because he was perfect. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Keith to remain stoic.

It wasn’t until they were a few feet away from his door that Keith registered where they were. He went to unlock the door but it wouldn’t budge. “What the fuck,” he mumbled, pushing his palm onto the reader as if the pressure would help.  
“Everything ok?” Lance asked sarcastically. He gave the unimpressed Keith a squinty eyed smile. They weren’t holding hands anymore but Lance was awfully close to Keith’s face.  
Keith turned to face Lance and deadpanned, “Just peachy.” Before he could turn his head Lance cupped his face with both hands. He reached down and softly pressed his lips onto Keith’s. The kiss didn’t last long and before Keith had even realized what had happened Lance had pulled away. How utterly unromantic. He glared at Lance who was now smirking, or whatever you’d call the lopsided smile he did when he felt triumphant. Ok, maybe a little romantic. The palm reader finally registered and the door slid open.  
Lance slipped passed Keith, giving him a light pat on the back. He was still smirking stupidly and Keith was trying his absolute best not to smile back. He fidgeted with the door to make sure it wouldn’t fly open on them.   
Lance was very proud of himself for catching Keith off guard. He eased out of his jacket and positioned himself comfortably on the bed. Being in Keith’s room was so, weird? He’d imagined it so many times before but it wasn’t the same as actually being there. Lance grabbed a pillow and put it in his lap. It felt somehow softer than his own, the smell of Keith’s shampoo saturating the air. Ok, so it was the same shampoo he used but somehow it smelled so much better when he knew it was Keith’s. He thought about if Keith had ever jacked off to him on this bed and immediately regretted putting that image in his head.  
Keith took off his jacket and placed it on the wall hook with Lance’s. He brought the guitar over and sat down at the edge of his mattress. Not that he wanted too but Lance was already taking up so much space. Lance noticed this and stretched out seductively. “You don’t have to be so far away,” he purred, pawing at the edge of Keith’s shirt.  
Keith couldn’t tell if he was supposed to take that seriously. Lance probably thought he was legitimately being suave. Not that Keith could say much, it was working. He scoffed, motioning to the ceiling of the wall indent his bed was pushed into, “I can’t exactly fit the guitar and the two of us under here.”  
Lance sat up and tilted his head, “We don’t really need the guitar.”  
Keith scoffed and Lance pouted. “Don’t make that face you look ridiculous,” Keith retorted.   
Lance leaned over and pecked Keith’s cheek, “Sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
Keith blushed and looked away. He was annoyed that he still hadn’t regained his composure while Lance was completely over it, acting as if he hadn’t been crying an hour ago. Keith placed the guitar gently on the ground and climbed back onto the bed. Lance was very close to him, their shoulders lightly brushing against each other. Lance’s deep blue eyes were trained on him but Keith could barely maintain eye contact.  
“Well,” Lance smiled, “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”  
This made Keith blush even more, the red working its way up to his ears, “You’re not supposed to ask, Lance!” Flustered, he stumbled forward and kissed Lance.   
Lance steadied Keith and kissed him back. He grinned, “If I hadn’t I don’t think you ever would’ve.” Keith pouted as if to say “you’re ruining this.” Lance grinned one of his shit-eating grins and lightly pushed Keith against the edge of the bed. Keith was a little annoyed with himself for not being the one to push Lance into a corner. He was supposed to be proving how much he liked Lance, not the other way around.   
“What’s with the pout?” Lance asked. He lifted Keith’s face so that their lips met perfectly in the middle. He refused to let Keith defend himself. “Not a fan of kissing cute boys?” Lance whispered between kisses.   
Keith pulled back, “Cute is a stretch.” He kissed Lance’s frowning face, celebrating the minute victory. They positioned themselves so that Lance straddled Keith. He hovered his face just out of Keith’s reach, forcing him to sit up every time they kissed. Lance trailed kisses along his jawline making him sigh with each lingering touch. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and pulled Lance closer to him.  
Satisfied immensely with his position over his former rival, Lance sucked on Keith’s neck. He ran a hand down Keith’s chest and slowly up his shirt. His cold fingers grabbed at Keith’s abdomen, causing him to let out a sudden sigh that sent shivers down Lance’s spine. Lance shuffled his feet over and positioned his crotch perfectly above Keith’s. He moved his hand further down Keith’s side and rested it on his protruding hip bones. Using his hand to steady Keith, Lance grinded his hips onto the other’s. Both of them let out a groan, though Keith’s was partially a gasp, as Lance grinded into Keith. They looked into each other’s eyes their ragged breaths almost in sync. Keith licked at Lance’s lips and they kissed over and over again letting soft moans spill out.  
“Have you ever thought of me when you were alone at night?” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear sending tingles throughout Keith’s body.  
Keith was barely coherent, too focused on the motion of Lance’s hips. He didn’t bother lying, “y-yes…”  
Lance’s eyes widened, “Tell me.”  
He paused mid-grind causing Keith to let out an exasperated whine, “Lance! What the hell?!”   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Lance cooed, attempting to kiss Keith’s cheeks though he had turned his face away in protest. Lance rolled over on his back much to Keith’s dismay. He met Keith’s outstretched hand with his own and laced their fingers together, “Show me what you fantasized.”  
Keith, half nervous half amused, sat up and sighed. He wanted to tell Lance to go fuck himself to prove a point but that would mean they would have to stop kissing. And honestly he did want to show Lance everything he’d been wanting to do. Not to mention Lance’s challenging glare was pissing him off. He grabbed Lance’s shirt and pulled him closer, forcibly stretching the fabric so he could bite down on Lance’s exposed neck. Surprised, Lance let out what Keith could only describe as a squeak. Keith snickered and bit down harder. He wanted to leave a bruise to match the one now painted under his jawline.  
“C’mon Keith,” Lance began. He waited a second to catch his breath, still so excited that this was actually happening, “y-you can do better than tha-t.” Despite how pathetic the delivery was it still succeeded in getting under Keith’s skin.  
Keith couldn’t help but smile when he heard Lance’s voice crack. “Don’t test me McClain,” he mocked, pushing Lance up against the corner of the bed. He practically yanked Lance’s shirt off before tossing his own aside. The sudden turn of events excited Lance to no end. He was in such disbelief. Keith pushed himself onto Lance, using one of his hands to caress Lance’s nipple and the other to steady himself. He worked his way down Lance’s chest leaving kisses and love marks in his wake. Lance tried his hardest to contain the soft moans escaping his lips but it was too damn hard at this point. He was too damn hard at this point. He grabbed at Keith’s mullet and guided him closer to his pelvis. It felt like sparks burning his skin everywhere they touched.  
Keith took his time unzipping Lance’s pants, driving the other insane in the process. He pulled out Lance’s hard cock and kissed it teasingly. “Is this more of what you had in mind?” he challenged, meeting Lance’s desperate eyes.   
Lance managed a whimper which made Keith laugh. He began to take his gloves off but Lance stopped him, “Do you think y-you could maybe...keep them on?” Keith was surprised but he complied, slipping them back on.  
Using his saliva for lube, he slid his hands along Lance’s dick. He kept perfect eye contact with Lance as he blew him. Keith’s warm tongue running along the sensitive skin made Lance moan with pleasure. He moved with more force now. He slid one of his hands in sync with his mouth and used the other to gently massage Lance’s balls. He could taste the salty precum leaking out of Lance. The satisfaction of pleasuring Lance made him work harder, focusing his tongue on the head of Lance’s cock and using his hands to work along the length.  
Lance took in a sharp breath, Keith’s perfect mouth making his breathing increasingly more ragged. He had long since given up control over his moans which now rose up each time Keith sucked a little harder. “Kee-k-Keith, god” he stammered out pushing Keith down onto his cock.  
The words felt familiar as they poured out of Lance. It felt like every time he’d mumbled Keith’s name into his pillow late at night. Back when they were on Earth and just hearing Keith’s name sent him over the edge. He remembered how angry he felt every time Keith had scored higher on an exam or flown better during a simulation. Even then he could barely gasp out Keith’s name before squirting all over himself. But this time it was actually happening. Keith was there with him, his sparkling violet eyes pulling Lance back into reality.   
“Keith, fuck!” Lance gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as he released his cum into Keith’s mouth.  
Satisfied with his work, Keith sat up and admired Lance’s heaving chest. He wiped his mouth clean with his thumb, licking the cum off his fingers. Lance reached up and caressed Keith’s face. He smiled warmly. Keith leaned down and gave him a deep kiss. “Was it good?” he asked genuinely.  
“Better than I could’ve ever imagined,” Lance breathed back. How could Keith think otherwise? Lance had wanted this for so long he couldn’t believe it. He pushed the hair out of Keith’s face. The purple hue in his eyes made them appear as if they were glowing. Lance whispered, “You’re so cute Keith.”  
Flustered, Keith looked away, “Shut up.”  
“No! I finally have you where I want you,” Lance said. He pulled Keith closer, “I will call you cute if I want to.”  
“You’re insufferable Lance.”  
“You just sucked my dick!”  
“I’m having some regrets,” Keith said, sitting back up. Lance reached out for him but he pushed his hands back.  
“No don’t go!” Lance begged, “I’ll make it up to you! I’ll never call you cute again!”  
Keith turned away from Lance, “I’m not sure this betrayal is repairable.”  
Lance hugged him from behind. “Who even talks like that?” he mumbled into Keith’s shoulder blade.   
“I’m leaving-”  
“No! Keith! Why are you like this,” Lance said squeezing Keith and keeping him from getting up. Keith squirmed under his arms but Lance was surprisingly strong. Or maybe it was because he wasn’t actually trying. Lance kissed Keith’s neck and purred, “Let me make it up to you.”  
Keith grumbled in response. Lance turned him around and kissed him. It was surprisingly easy to get him to warm back up. Lance was so used to their fights lasting hours. Not that he could really count that as a fight. He just wasn’t used to his feelings being reciprocated. He could almost taste the desire in Keith’s kisses. Lance picked up Keith and placed him down gently onto the pillows.   
“Who knew you were such a gentleman?” Keith teased pulling Lance down for more kisses.  
“Always have been,” Lance replied biting down on Keith’s earlobe.  
“I don’t deserve that,” Keith whispered. He hadn’t really intended for it to come out but he wasn’t exactly in full control of his filter.   
Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, “You deserve the world Keith.” Keith’s vulnerability was endearing but a bit worrying. Did he honestly not believe he deserved to be taken care of? Not even by Lance? Though now it seemed as if Keith had been pining for him all along.   
Lance kissed along Keith’s jaw, tracing where he’d left his love bites. He worked his way back to Keith’s lips whispering as many compliments as he could manage. He could hear Keith beginning to disagree. Before he could start, Lance slipped one of his hands down to rub Keith’s crotch. He lightly ran his fingers across the taught fabric, reveling at the tensing of Keith’s muscles. Lance met Keith’s eyes. He bit his lip and winked. Keith didn’t have a chance to make fun of how ridiculous it looked because Lance was already unzipping and pushing off his pants. Lance wrapped Keith’s now bare legs around his neck before throating Keith’s erect dick. He hungrily licked Keith’s length, it tasted better than he could’ve ever imagined.  
Keith moaned, a little louder than he would’ve liked to. He was beyond being able to keep any of the embarrassing sounds from pouring out of his mouth. He bit down on his fist and let the other tangle in Lance’s short hair. Every single one of Lance’s motions filled Keith with more and more joy. He was so damn talented. He knew exactly where to focus and where to put pressure. Keith tried to imagine how many other people Lance had touched like this. He thought about how after their first training session together he’d touched himself in the shower trying but failing to perfectly imagine the tight sweat soaked shirt clinging to Lance’s lean muscles.  
Lance moved his hands up Keith’s torso, lightly clawing along each muscle. Keith arched his back and pushed himself into Lance’s wandering hands. Lance reached up and caressed Keith’s face. He carefully stuck two of his fingers into Keith’s gasping mouth. Keith steadied Lance’s hand with his own, sucking the two long fingers. Anything to stop the continuous moans slipping out of his mouth. He could feel his whole body getting warmer, the undeniable feeling of an orgasm rising inside him.   
Even Lance’s fingers couldn’t stop the raspy groans flowing out of him. Lance licked at Keith’s balls and brought his hands up to grip onto Keith’s cock. “Say my name when you cum,” Lance slurred out before taking in as much of Keith’s dick his mouth would allow.  
Keith barely had time to process the request before he felt the warm liquid shooting out. He gasped out a moan, “L-AH-nce!”  
Lance licked Keith clean. He carefully pushed aside Keith’s locked legs and moved up to meet him for a kiss. Keith held Lance’s face, admiring the deep blue eyes as he caught his breath. “You’re so good,” Keith admitted. Imagining Lance with other people may have been hot in the moment but now it just made him jealous. It wasn’t fair other people got to experience this before him.  
Lance smiled wide, “Thank you,” he paused for a kiss, “I’ve wanted that-you for so long, I guess I couldn’t help myself.”  
Keith blushed and adverted his gaze, “I’ve wanted you too y’know.”  
“Really?” Lance mocked, “I couldn’t tell this whole time.” He settled into Keith’s chest, resting his head on Keith’s slowly steadying chest. “How long have you liked me,” he asked.  
Keith wrapped his arm around the cozied up Lance, “A while. Since we came here and I couldn’t get rid of you.”  
“And it took you this long to fuck me?”   
“That’s not fair!” Keith defended, “You liked me too.”  
Lance pouted, “Yeah, but you’re scary. I thought you hated me.”  
“I thought you hated me!”  
“Well I don’t. Never did,” Lance said confidently.  
Keith stroked his hair, “I kinda did.”  
“You’re the worst.”

\-----

When Lance and Keith arrived late to the briefing everyone pretended not to notice. When Pidge slipped Hunk their extra health bar Lance pretended not to notice.


End file.
